Annoymous
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Read and Find out. The challenge to WhiteTigarwolf of Through The Veil. Who did an awesome job on this story Through The Veil. I just wanted to put a twist or two in it and see where they're all at, after the story. I always loved to find out what happen after the story. So this is a good one well I don't know if my story is but just R&R please even if its terrible or good
1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous _

_Challenge sequel to Through The Veil_

_By Whitetigarwolf_

Who did a wonderful job at the story.

Harry sighs after beating the Death Eaters at the department of mystery he looks at his daughter Hermione. He smiles but she glares at him. He beckons her to follow him. They go to Hogwarts where Harry meets Dumbledore who didn't look surprised at all. He had a twinkle in his eyes like always.

"May we use your office headmaster" Harry asked

"Yes of course"

"May we also have a private moment between daughter and father sir"

"Yes" Dumbledore says but he was reluctant after all he wanted to know the story as well. MgNogal smiled at the two and dragged the headmaster away. Harry put the silencing charm up so no one can hear them.

"How is this possible" Hermione whispered with tears coming down her eyes.

"Destiny and Fate" Harry says

"Why didn't you tell me"

"I could not change the outcome of our lives spitfire"

"But why"

"It was the rules" He says and Hermione gave him her mother's glare that Harry was so afraid of. He only laughed.

"How come I didn't recognize anything"

"Magic" Harry smiles

"Oh right dah I forgot that but still all these years I was a half blood and was treated like a nobody even the Weasly's was treated better. She was angry that her parents kept this secret from her. Harry sighs.

"You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you Spitfire but I couldn't find away to tell you or teach you I wished could"

"But what about finishing your education at Hogwarts you disappeared on us just tonight and you never came back to finish" Hermione was confused and hurt. Harry could see it in her eyes.

"And I won't" Harry says

"But why"

"Because my life has been complete since you were born sweetheart and I wouldn't want that change any other way I still can do magic"

"But you"

"I had an old friend to teach me over the years darling"

"Who because Dumbledore seemed surprised"

"You remember Kat from Meekly"

"Yes"

"She's taught me"

"But she's not a witch"

"No but she is something special"

"What else are you not telling me are you cheating on mum" Harry laughs

"No but she did introduced me after she found out and was pissed at me for awhile"

"Why did she decide to help you then and stop being mad at you and how did she know about magic"

"Because she was hurt that I kept it from her and she didn't like wizards"

"She has friends in high places as well and she knew I missed being a wizard so she enlisted her friend who is also magical just not like us"

"Ha so what about the Weasly's"

"What about them"

"Ron already knows so does Kingsley and Sirus are you going to keep in touch with them now that your back are you going to keep in touch"

"No pumpkin"

"But why not" She whines

"Because this is not my life anymore and I'm happy and what about your mother she'll feel left out"

"But she knows magic"

"True but you know how your mother is when she feel's left out that's why she was angry at me and we broke up for awhile" Harry says and Hermione sighs

"Fine but I still think you should keep in touch with our friends and one more question"

"Yeah sure you never have just one more question" Harry smiles "After all you're my spitfire"

"Yeah, yeah is history going to repeat itself, Are we can to be reliving this whatever this is all over?" Harry smiles

"I honestly don't know I hope not it was a killer going in between death and the living"

"I hope not either but I'm still mad"

"And your just like your mother" Harry smirks this time.

"Can I throw it back in Malfoy's face that I'm a half blood not a muggleborn"

"IF you must but really Mione be the better person"

"But I'm just correcting him"

"Yes but do you really want it getting out that you're a half blood"

"It would make life easier here" Hermione says quietly

"Do whatever you must"

"Thank you dad"

"Your welcome your just like your mother"

"And you" Hermione says thinking how she didn't know all these years. She looked up at her father. She saw the similarities between her and HER HARRY who happened to be father by some by some weird juju but she was happy"

"Can I at least through it in Malfoy's face that we're rich"

"IF you must but be careful he could throw it right back at you and not care if your half blood or not he doesn't know any better and plus he hates us"

"True do you think Ron is going to tell"

"Definitely"

"I wish he wouldn't and when Ginny finds out she'll be crush"

"I know it's what destiny wanted from us so fancy going to Meekly this summer instead of the Weaselys"

"Definitely" Hermione hugs her father as he does her.

"So lets go see your mother I'll tell Dumbledore your taking a minivacation"

"And Miss class no way"

"Yes way your mother is worried about you you'll make it up you always do"

"I'm taking my homework with me then"

"Okay but don't spend to much time in the library lets have a little fun" He says "With your other friends" He says at an afterthought.

"Alright but you know how I get my homework done fast"

"Yes and that is part of your magical ability haven't you ever noticed your faster then most" He says

"Yes how is that possible"

"Ask your Mother she's special just like Mewah"

Hermione only laughs as they write Dumbledore a Note that Harry was taking his little girl out of school for a week and she'll be back soon" After getting her homework they left.

"Mummy" Hermione says running to her mother who was crying.

"Mione" Her mother had tears in her eyes. Denise looked up at her husband and Mouthed "Thank you". He mouthed he might have let it slip" She knew what he met and she glared at him and stuck her tongue out as she hugged her daughter. She was so happy and relieved that her daughter was okay. She never wanted to let her go.

"Mum I have homework to catch up on before we go to Meekly and you tell me your life's story" Hermione says sweatly.

"Why you already know it"

"Dad told me you were just like us magical and I wonder where I get my speed and my element of fire" Hermione says. Denise was shocked she thought she binded those powers. She looked up at Harry.

"When you finish your homework we'll discuss it and this summer since you know about your element your not to go to the Weasly's"

"But mum" Hermione whines.

"You wanted to know so your getting that wish so remember those consquences" She says smiling

"But Ron will be upset"

"And I don't care you want to control your power right" She asks and Hermione only nods her head.

"Good now why don't you tell me how you know about this element"

"After my homework"

"No now" She says smiling "Over some just done brownies I made while your father came to get you" She says. And they walked to the kitchen. Harry smiled. Hermione looked at her father

"Wait one more question daddy"

"You always have one more question" Harry says

"Yeah, yeah sure but who's going to beat Voldermort"

The End

The family went and ate their brownies as Denise kicked Harry in the chin. He looked at her. He didn't know the answer and he got his wish of being normal human being without the celebrity. He was anonymous person. Just the way he liked it. She knew that he's always wanted piece of mind.

"She'll take him down with her friends" Harry whispers and Denise looked scared.

"And with us by her side" Denise whispers back. Harry nods his head and continues eating his brownie.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you remember when we had Hermione and you revealed your little secret" Harry asked his wife Denise.

"Yes you were mad not because I kept the secret"

"But because you were hypocrite" Harry remembered very well.

"Yes but by the time I revealed it, it was to late" Denise

"Were you ever going to reveal it"

"Eventually but I really hadn't used it in long time since I was sixteen"

"I know" Harry says.

"And when Hermione started showing signs of my kind of magic I panicked"

"But you binded her powers"

"Yes but look how that turned out Evan"

"It turned out fine"

"Except our daughter is going up against the greatest evil of the wizard world"

"They're all the same Denise"

"Yes but our daughter could die"

"And that's why we're going to Meekly to train her with your father"

"Yes dear old dad landed like you in Meekly where he stands guard for the King and Queen personally"

"Yes but where was he when they were attacked"

"He was on vacation Harry"

"Right"

"He was visiting us remember"

"Yep remembered that they called him back but it was to late"

"I know" Denise says "That is the reason why he has to train her not just in wizard magic Harry but in our kind of magic the elemental magic"

"And magic of the Gods"

"Yeah that too" Denise says

"How is old man Salazar doing anyways" Harry smiles

"Good and he would say the same thing about you" Denise smiles and they give each other a kiss and the kiss grew even more heated. Their daughter was currently at a friends house the same friend of Denise her daughter. They had the house all to themselves.

"We have the house to ourselves Harry what shall we ever do"

"I have a few idea's" He smirks and picks up his wife as she wraps her legs around him. He takes her into the bathroom. He was still kissing her as he gets his wand out and starts a bubble bath with his wand. They take each other's clothes off. They only stopped kissing to get into the bathtub. She scoots closer to him. She whispers

"Please conjure up some wine"

"As always De" Harry says conjuring up some wine. They drank some and then continued to kiss. The candles making their own light as the bathroom was dark.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Harry says. Denise scoots closer to her husband.

(AN: And you can use your imagination as to what happens next)

After their bath Harry takes Denise to their bedroom. They both continued to make love through out the night in everywhere room except Hermione's in the house. They're favorite spot was the kitchen and the piano that Hermione use to play as a little girl. At dawn they fell asleep in each other arms and Harry was just thanking fate for the wonderful life he's had so far.

His daughter who was more then what met the eye, she was more then a bookworm she was an accomplish ice skater and in any kind of skates including skateboarding. She was also in love with horses as well. She had a horse named midnight. Denise use to have to pull her away from either of those activities for Hermione to do the necessary studying and such, to spend with her parents and to work on some military moves. They were to Hermione unknown mind giving her lessons into fighting a war. A war more then against old Voldermort but a war against the mums that was Harry's promise to the King instead of being a Royal Guard himself or be casted out of the muggle world and if his children were wizards they would help Meekly fight against the one's that killed off the Royal family. She would go to Hogwarts instead of the Royal Academy but every summer after she went to the Weasely's she'd go to the RA"s summer boot camp where she excelled in but she still hadn't learn to control her elemental powers and that was the last thing Denise and Harry had to teach her. They had avoided teaching her about her elemental powers they had hoped the mums would go away. Mums are and Harry was to afraid to even think about them but this was keeping up and his wife needed her beauty sleep. Her father had his powers taken away from him when he became a guard because the King did not trust him and doesn't fully trust him nor Harry.

Mums are half vampire half wolf. They look wolves but they stood up straight. They are like Bill Weasley and Fenir Greyback except they were weaker and the mums weren't. If Voldermort ever found out about the mums then so help them all. Maybe the key is to kill Voldermort first and then kill off the mums. Harry yawned. He got out of bed and went down to the kitchen for some warm milk and Advil to stop his headache from getting worse. Then he went back upstairs held his sleeping wife gave her a kiss on the forehead and fell asleep. The next day they were headed to Meekly were Hermione would start her training. He didn't want her to go to the Weasly's anymore. He had a bad feeling about them and it wasn't good.


End file.
